Bormin
Bormin is a character in Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden. His default weapon is the Gaper. Increasing his stats increases the amount of damage Bormin can take before bleeding out. He and Dux are assigned the task of finding the missing Gearhead Hammon. They are the initial playable characters in the game. Mutations *'Run 'N' Gun' - Minor - Enables and action after sprinting - 2 kills to recharge **''After using your second Action Point, your body can trigger a burst of reserve stamina, which allows you to perform an action afterwards. Useful for reaching enemies who are faraway from the crew. Note: This must be activated before you have spent both Action Points. '' *'Joker' - Minor - Draw enemy attention to yourself for 1 turn - 1 kill to recharge **''You have always known how to really annoy anything, living (or sort of living). This time you bring this 'skill' into the battlefield. You are now able to gather all nearby enemy attention to you in order to draw their attacks away from your crew-mates. '' *'Hog Rush' - Major - Can Destroy covers. Knocks out enemies for 1 turn. 3 kills to recharge. **''Summon untapped and extraordinary primal strength then charge into your enemies; even through walls! Enemies hit by this are knocked-out for 1 turn. '' *'Twitch Shot' - Minor - Fire 2 using only 1 AP. Negative 25% accuracy. 3 kills to recharge. **''A twitchy triggerfinger is not generally a good thing, however in this case it gives you the ability to rapidly fire two shots from your weapon (providing you have enough ammo), this has a negative effect on accuracy but can also double the damage given. '' *'Corpse Eater' - Major - Eat organic corpses to restore HP. 2 kills to recharge. **''Your metabolism is now abnormally robust, as well as your jaws and teeth. You can eat any type of fresh raw meat to replenish your health. Gross but also strangely satisfying! '' *'Stone Skin' - Major = You are invincible for 1 turn. 3 kills to recharge. **''By altering your cellular structure, you are able to harden your epidermis, giving your skin a 'stone-like' appearance and texture, this works as a shield of sorts, preventing your fossilized body from taking damage for 1 turn.'' *'Spore Cloud' - Passive - Smoke is emitted when you take damage. **''Your body is riddled with fungal sores, and as any Chronicler worth his Grog will tell you; out in the Zone - fungal sores —fungal SPORES. Whenever your infected skin is pierced by something you will erupt in a cloud of spores which will block enemy line Of sight, and rather unfortunately; yours too. '' *'Eagle Eye' - Passive - Extra +25% Weapon Range **''The lenses of your eyes begin to thicken and now you are able to see (and shoot) much further than you previously could, this greater visual range combined with the use of a ranged weapon could make you a formidable sniper. '' Gallery MYZ Road to Eden - Bormin mutating.png|Bormin mutating Category:Characters Category:Playable characters